Tu eres mas que suficiente
by UryuuWong
Summary: Un especial de navidad con Leon y Ada de protagonistas. "¿Quieres ver tu presente?- le dije interrumpiendo el momento haciéndole enojar."


_**¡HOLA! QUE TAL ESTAN? CUANTO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR ALGO. BUENO ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ QUEDÁNDOME DORMIDA, DIJE: ESTO MAÑANA SE ME VA A BORRAR. ASÍ QUE COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR Y SALIO ESTO. COMO ESTA CERCA LA NAVIDAD DIJE ¿Por qué NO? E HICE UN ESPECIAL CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA LEON Y ADA (AEON) ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

_**PD: SUPONGAMOS QUE CUANDO ADA "MURIÓ" EN LOS BRAZOS DE LEON EL ANTES DE IRSE LE DEJO UN DIJE, COLGANTE, COMO LE LLAMEN EN SUS MANOS. USEN SU IMAGINACIÓN XD.**_

_**Lamentablemente Resident evil no es mío, es propiedad de CAPCOM. SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES **_**_MÍA_**

* * *

_Era una noche nevada, la luna y apenas se podía percibir. El pequeño departamento estaba no muy decorado, pero lo suficiente como para darle un toque navideño y sofisticado a la vez, tan solo una pequeña corona colgaba de la puerta y un "Santa Claus" alegre de mínimo tamaño a la lateral de la sala_

"_Feliz Navidad- dije dándole un beso en su respingada nariz dando un gesto con ternura_

_-Feliz Navidad- respondió con una cálida sonrisa. –En verdad estoy sorprendió de que hayas aceptado pasarla conmigo-_

_-Podríamos decir que tenia tiempo libre y pues… ¿por que no?_

_-Algo piensas sacar de esto- dijo insinuando algo desconocido_

_-Oh vamos, además de una buena cena que mas podría conseguir- dije guiñándole un ojo_

_-¿En serio?- respondió, y lentamente se acerco a mí plantándome un cálido y apasionante beso que termino dejándonos en el sofá cercano que ahí se encontraba_

_-Te lo dije- añadió triunfante_

_-Puede que este sea un beneficio para ambos- dije y continúe con el beso ahora agregando caricias y mordidas traviesas… y antes de que pudiera continuar subiendo de nivel no pude evitar incomodarlo parando de golpe e interrumpiendo el momento_

_-Te tengo un presente- interrumpí para ver su fastidiada cara_

_-Nunca te cansas de hacer eso cierto?- dijo seriamente_

_-Vamos- me senté con mi pierna entrelazada a la suya –Espero que sea de tu agrado.-_

_Leon encogió los hombros y levanto levemente sus cejas en forma de sorpresa y me dirigió media sonrisa. Tomo la pequeña caja roja con el listón negro, lo estiro y tomo la tapa listo para levantarlo, pero antes de que pudiera agregar cualquier comentario le interrumpí_

_-Es horriblemente cursi, se que no es mi estilo pero… tenia que ser algo significativo._

_Era eso, el pequeño colgante que había dejado conmigo el supuesto día que morí en el incidente de Raccoon City, lo había envuelto con pequeño pañuelo color carmesí_

_-Ada… jamás pensé que en serio valorarías las cosas- respondió incrédula mente sorprendido_

_-Y yo pensé que me conocías bien guapo_

_-En verdad me sor…- lo silencie con un beso sin discusiones_

_-Basta de cursilerías, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí darte eso? ¿Crees que es fácil cuidarlo por 14 años? Y quien diría que después de todo podríamos vernos sin ser perseguidos por algo mutante- No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes_

_-Te amo- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio y marco de nuevo el beso. Esta ves yo quede sobre el y el tomándome por la cintura_

_-¿No quieres ver tu regalo antes de continuar?- interrumpió_

_Dude por un momento pero, Oh vamos, era el momento menos preciso para ponerse tiernos, ahora solo quería tenerlo ante mi tan débil y ardiendo en pasión_

_-NO.- termine y continúe a mi actividad._

_La noche pasaba rápido y sin darme cuenta descansaba a su lado. Parecía no haber pasado nada, estábamos completamente vestidos y estábamos acostados en el sofá._

_-Yo preparo la cena- dije interrumpiendo el silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo_

_-¿Sabes cocinar?- dijo tratando de aguantar una sonrisa y dándome a entender que no era una mujer muy "hogareña" que digamos_

_-¿De los errores se aprende no?- me levante dirigiéndome a la cocina_

_-Pediré la cena.-_

_Se levanto hacia mí tomándome por la cintura y dándome un beso ardiente en mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración lenta_

_-Esta bien.-_

_Por fin me sentía tranquila, ahora no tenia el temor de cada posibilidad de morir en cualquier instante, solo lo tenia a el y no necesitaba a nadie mas. Parecía que el también sentía lo mismo, sino de haberlo dudado estaríamos con Chris Redfield en algún tipo de reunión, o con cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Extrañamente el y yo estábamos juntos, por que de ser con similitudes, seriamos todo lo contrario. Mientras el era totalmente social, yo preferiría estar sola._

_Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, quería disfrutar el momento y nada más."_

* * *

_**¿QUE TAL? ¿QUEDO O NO QUEDO? HAHA ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS, CRITICAS, MENTADAS DE MADRE, LO QUE QUIERAN ^^**_

_**LES DESEO UNA MUUUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A FATTY ROSE MALFOY, KIMMY (¡LO SE! NO HE PODIDO RESPONDERTE TUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN SENTIRME MAS INSPIRADA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!) Y A LIRIONEGRO1, QUE SON CON LAS QUE HE TENIDO MAS CONEXIÓN, Y GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS (; E INSPIRADORES COMENTARIOS.**_

_**IGUALMENTE A TOODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN GENIAL.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, chau!**_


End file.
